Mario Party: Island Tour 2
Mario Party: Island Tour 2 is the sequel to Mario Party: Island Tour for the 3DS. It will be released for the Wii U in Summer 2014. Plot After a relaxing day around Peach's Castle, Mario and friends notice a letter in a bubble saying that they have been invited to the Party Islands again. The gang is very happy when the letter sends bubbles to carry every character to the Party Islands. Mario and his friends are partying and playing games when Bowser shows up, feeling jealous that he wasn't invited, so he built Bowser's New and Improved Tower, saying anyone can join him at his renovated party. He puts magic in bubbles to make bubble clones of the gang. Donkey Kong notices this, and decides to build DK's Party Jungle Tree, saying anyone can play through his version of Bowser's Tower. Gameplay Mario Party: Island Tour 2 uses the same basic gameplay as its predecessor. Once again, players move along a linear board, which happens to be a race to the finish. The Spaces appear similar in function to those from Island Tour. The special cards from Island Tour return, with virtually the same function as before. Players will once again face off against shadowy clones of the other playable characters. Characters Playable Team Names Debuting in Mario Party 5, players could fight in a tag-team match. In said matches, two players were paired together. In Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 8, but not Mario Party 7 and Mario Party 9, team names were chosen depending on which two characters were paired together. This is a returning feature. Here are all of the possible name combinations: Bosses (Bowser's New and Improved Tower) Bosses (DK's Party Jungle Tree) Other Boards As the title suggests, the boards are split between various themed islands. Eight game boards are included in the game. Of these boards, two are unlocked by playing through every other board (Bowser's Magma Wonderland and DK's Rainforest Canopy), and the other six are available from the start of the game. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.: The main theme is remixed in the minigames Disco Dunk and Fly By Plight. In Starman Begins, a remix of the underground theme is used. In Pleasant Peachy Plains, while in the Bowser Zone, a remix of the castle theme appears. Also, the Starman theme is used for the Pleasant Peachy Plains board whenever a player uses a Super Star. *Donkey Kong Country: The main theme is remixed in DK's Rainforest Canopy. King K. Rool appears as a boss in this game and Kritters make cameo appearances as well. Diddy Kong is a playable character in this game and Funky Kong makes a cameo in DK's Rainforest Canopy. *Super Mario 64'' and Super Mario 64 DS: The "Koopa's Road" theme is remixed for Bowser's Magma Wonderland and "Bowser's Battle" theme is remixed for the Bowser Path of Pleasant Peachy Plains. King Bob-omb appears as a boss in this game as he did here and Bowser makes a reference to his interest with his moustache from the remake saying, "My next guard has an even more formidable moustache than Mario!" *''Mario Party 1 and Mario Party 2: The concept of playing every available board to unlock the Bowser themed board was reused from these games. *Donkey Kong 64: Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong make cameo appearances in DK's Rainforest Canopy. Also, some of Diddy's voice clips are reused. *Super Mario Sunshine: Bowser Jr. is a playable character in this game. In the board Sunny Seaside Stroll, the Delfino Plaza theme is remixed. Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper appear as bosses. Finally, Piantas and Nokis make cameo appearances. *Super Mario Galaxy: Rosalina's Astro Adventure is based on this game and Rosalina herself appears along with the Lumas and the Comet Observatory. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Spike's Dusty Desert Dash is based on World 2 from this game. *Super Mario 3D Land: The minigame Flippin' and Flyin' features Flip Panels and the square mountains from World 4-5 from this game. *Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour'': Most of the gameplay elements, including the voices from the characters, minigame announcer and minigame instruction screen theme are borrowed. Also, the main menu theme is a cover for this game. Gallery BowserMagmaWonderland.png|Bowser's Magma Wonderland Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:2013